


First meetings can always be hard

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, First Meetings, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Mommy Kink, No Sex, Prince Zayn, Princess Perrie, Slave Jade, Slave Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is meeting master Zayn's fiancé Perrie and he finds out about something strange about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meetings can always be hard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story with the Little Mix girls and I've just started shipping Jerrie x

Liam looked at himself in the large mirror, feeling more nervous then earlier. Tonight the King and Queen were having a ball in the Malik palace, which Liam was going with his master Prince Zayn. Although the slave had been to many balls in the last two years of being owned by Zayn, tonight was going to be different. Tonight, he was going to meet Princess Perrie of Sheffield, Zayn's finance.

For over a year, Zayn's parents had been pressuring him to marry a princess so he could produce an heir. Zayn had been trying to avoid the subject for a while as he didn't want to marry. He was content with his Liam who always satisfied him in many ways. But eventually, he was sick of his parent's constant complaints so he decided to let them find a princess he could marry and cope with and they picked princess Perrie.

When Liam found out about the engagement, the slave couldn't help but feel jealous. He felt that he this princess would take away his master and that she would hate the slave and make his life a living hell. So tonight, the ball was to introduce Prince Zayn and Princess Perrie as a newly engaged couple. 

"Doll?" Liam suddenly heard, making the slave look behind him, it was Zayn, who looked extremely smart with his official night wear showing that he was royalty while Liam was a simple black top and trousers. "Are you ready my love?" Zayn asked as he went closer to his slave. Liam just nodded in reply, not really wanting to talk, all he really wanted to do was go to bed and forgot this was happening.

"Liam?" Zayn asked concerned, knowing his slabs wasn't his usual self. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine master." Liam just replied. "Liam, I want you to be honest with me." Zayn said sternly. "Now tell me what's wrong." Liam just sighed. "It's just about tonight master, I'm nervous." "Why are you nervous?" "Well I'm meeting the princess tonight. What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me so much that she makes you sell me off?" 

Zayn couldn't help but smile at his worried slave, he knew the boy over thought things and he could understand, after all, it is a big change happening to both of them. "Baby, nothing's going to happen to you, I wouldn't sell you in a million years." Zayn decided its properly the best time to tell him about the marriage. "Doll I was going to tell you about the marriage later, but I think you deserve to know now." "What do you mean." "Well it's definitely not going to be a traditional marriage." Liam just furrowed his brow as Zayn sighed a little. "Perrie is a lesbian." 

Liam couldn't help but gasp out loud, he didn't really expect his master to say that. "What?" Was all Liam could say. "Ok doll, I think you have the right to know what is really happening. You see, for years, Perrie's parents have been pressuring to get married, like my own parents. So we have both decided to marry so our parents will get off our backs and we can also have a child together in a few years. It's all for politics love."

Liam didn't know what to say. He was in shock at what his master just said. "So everything will be the same?" Was all Liam could say. "Yeah, all that will change is Perrie will live here but she is very nice." Liam hesitated at what he was going to say next. "Does she have a slave?" He asked quietly. "Oh yes she does. Her name's Jade, she's a sweet girl. You will get along with her." 

Liam just nodded, feeling a little better then before. Zayn just went up to him and gave his slave a kiss. I would not let anyone get in the way between us, you're the most important person in my life." Liam smiled at his master. "Thank you master." Liam replied as Zayn gave him one more kiss. "Come on doll, we will meet the princess first before the ball starts." Liam nodded and master and slave left the room.

Liam followed Zayn to the library where they would meet Perrie and Jade before the party started. The palace staff where all working hard to get last minute preparations in swing before the guests arrived. Liam and Zayn eventually got to the library where Liam was feeling more nervous now. The thought of meeting Perrie was getting to real now and he was getting a little scared. "Liam are you okay?" Zayn asked, noticing Liam's face. "Are you sure the princess will like me?" Liam asked. "Of course she will, she has no reason not to like you." Zayn said giving Liam a kiss. "It'll be okay." Zayn turned to open the door as Liam took a deep breath. 

Master and slave entered the library to see a young woman standing in the middle if the room, giving a warm smile, it was Perrie. Liam noticed straight away that she was a beautiful woman with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress and a vintage tiara. She didn't scream out princess like most snobby princesses were like, she looked elegant and suit the part. 

"Zayn." Perrie said giving her 'fiancé' a hug. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm very good thanks, how are you? Did you get here ok?" "Yes we did, it was a long journey, but it's always worth it seeing this beautiful palace." Zayn smiled as he looked over to Liam who was standing patiently, waiting to be spoken to. "Perrie, I want you to meet Liam, my slave. Liam, this is Perrie."

Liam looked at Perrie who was giving him a genuine smile. "Hello Mistress Perrie." Liam said politely. "It's is very nice to meet you." Perrie smiled again as she shook Liam's hand. "It's an honour to meet you Liam, Zayn's told me a lot about you." Liam couldn't help but smile at the princess, she seemed really happy to see the slave. She didn't look at him with hatred and disgust but she looked at him like a friend who cared for him.

Liam suddenly noticed the young girl that was standing behind the princess. It was Jade, Perrie's slave. She wore a long purple dress with her hair tied up smartly. Liam could see a beautiful pink collar around her neck showing that she was owned. "Liam," Zayn said, making the slave look up. "This is Jade." Jade have a small smile to Liam. "Hello Liam." She said softly. "It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Liam shook it. "It's nice to meet you too Jade." Liam replied making the girl smile even more. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door and it opened showing one of the King's advisors. He bowed to the prince and princess. "Your majesties." He said formally. "Your parents would like to inform you that they would like you to make an entrance at the ball, you first appearance as an engaged couple. Your slaves will stay with the duke of Doncaster, he is coming over now." Zayn just sighed a little, he knew both set of parents wanted a grand entrance to show how in love they both where. He decided to go along with it to stop his parents having a go at him. "Thank you." Zayn simply said as the advisor left. "Well looks like we'll need to get ready." Perrie just nodded, looking just as annoyed as Zayn.

"Mistress." Jade said quietly to Perrie. "Don't forget the ring." Perrie looked down to her wedding finger, nearly forgetting her ring. "Oh yes, the ring." She said going in her purse and bringing out a large diamond engagement ring, putting on her ring finger. "It's a very beautiful ring mistress." Liam said, admiring it. "Oh thank you Liam, Zayn picked it out, it can be quite heavy though." Just then the door opened again, showing Louis and his slave Niall walking behind him. 

"Evening ladies and gents." He said in his usual loud voice. "How are we all doing today?" Zayn just sighed at his best friend's usual loud voice. "We are all fine Louis, you don't need to shout." Louis smiled and gave Zaun a hug. "You alright Perrie? Haven't seen you in ages." Perrie smiled at Louis and gave him a hug. "I'm very good Louis thank you what about you?" "The same really. I heard I had to look after Liam and Jade for a bit." Louis just agreed, not minding as both Liam and Jade were well behaved slaves. 

"Right we need to get ready, the guests will be here soon." Zayn said as the others agreed. Louis was about to take the three slaves to the ball hall. While Perrie have Jade a hug goodbye, Zayn gave Liam a kiss. "I will see you soon doll, we won't be long." The prince whispered making Liam smile. "See you there." Liam whispered back, as Liam and Jade followed Louis and Niall out of the library.

The ball room was beautifully decorated for the event. the finest food was served, waiters were handing out glasses of champagne and classical music was playing through out. The ball room was nearly full up after half an hour of the start. There were people from royalty and high society in their finest clothes and speaking to everyone they know. Liam watched in interest of the many people, some had even brought their slaves to show off. He eventually saw the king and queen, Trisha and Yaser coming in and they were both being greeted by many people. Eventually, they went to see Louis, who was in a corner with the three slaves. Trisha smiled as he saw the small group.

"Louis." She first said as Louis bowed politely to the queen. "How are you my darling? You look very well." "Thank you your majesty, I'm very well." Louis replied politely. Trisha then gave a smile to Liam, although he was only a slave to her son, Trisha always treated Liam very well, she always made sure Liam was well looked after. "Liam, you look very handsome tonight." She said, giving the slave a warm smile. "Thank you your majesty." The queen spoke to both Jade and Niall before she left to speak to other people. "She's very nice." Jade said softly to Liam. "Yeah, she's a very good woman. She's very kind to any slave." Jade smiled. "I hope she is as nice to me as she is with you, she seems to really like you." Liam didn't know how to reply, the queen had always been so kind to him, he never had thought to get such kindness from someone that powerful.

Suddenly a clang came from the top of the stairs and everyone looked up to see an announcer at the top, wearing his official uniform. "My lords and ladies." He said in a loud and proud voice. "I present to you, Prince Zayn Malik and Princess Perrie Edwards, their first official appearance as an engaged couple." The announcer moved away and the large doors opened, revealing Zayn and Perrie coming in, hand in hand and looking very happy. 

The crowd applauded the happy couple as the prince and princess gave each other a kiss on the lips. They both waved to the crowd, looking every bit of a newly engaged couple. But Liam realised that Zayn wasn't looking at Perrie, he was staring at the spot that Liam was standing. Zayn gave a warm smile to his precious slave, as if he was the only person in the room. Liam also noticed that Perrie was just looking at Jade as well, giving her a smile. Liam felt a little happy knowing that no matter where the prince and princess were, their slaves were the most important people in the room.

Zayn and Perrie had to speak to a few people who wanted to congratulate them. The couple walked around the room, speaking to a variety of people, who were congratulating them, asking f they had set a date for the wedding and asking if they could look at the ring. Liam and Jade were sitting down on a seat at the side of the room, watching the couple as they were both talking. Liam found this would be an excellent time to get to know more about Jade and so far she liked the young girl.

"So Jade," Liam asked. "How long have you been owned by the princess?" "About four years." She replied. "Wow, that's a really long time." Liam said as he noticed Jade blushed a little. "I love her." She whispered, which shocked Liam. He knew it would be forbidden for a master or mistress to fall in love for a slave, they were a procession and they owned them.

"Does your mistress know about your feelings?" Liam asked curiously. "Oh yes, she was the one who said it first to me. I've been in love with her for two years. She was the first mistress who showed true care for me. She adores me and I only want in life is to be her side for many years." Liam was really shocked at this confession, he had never heard a slave talk to passionately about their mistress. "So if your mistress ever offered you freedom from slavery would you take it?" Liam asked. 

"Of course not." Jade replied. "I know if I were free, I would have to leave the princess and become a normal citizen, I could never see her again. So I would rather be a slave for her, but I don't care. When I am with her, I am free." Liam smiled at his fellow slave. "You know Jade, that is such a good thing to say about your mistress." "Thank you Liam, I hope you and me can become friends, you seem like a nice guy." Liam smiled again as he noticed Jade looked over to Perrie, giving her a warm smile. He was very happy that Jade was a kind person and he hoped he could spend more time with her.

After an hour of speaking to people, Zayn and Perrie decided to have some private time with their slaves and a few friends. The couple went to a small room what was near the ball room which had a few couches, a blazing fire place and a few portraits of the past Malik family. Zayn had to speak to someone so Liam went into the room with Perrie and Jade. Perrie had decided that she wanted to speak to Liam for a bit, try getting to know the boy a bit more.

"So Liam, what do you think of Jade?" Perrie asked as were two sat down on one of the couches. "She's a really nice girl mistress." Liam replied politely. "She seems to be really dedicated to you." Perrie smiled at the slave. "She is, and in dedicated, there's no one else in this world I care more about then her." Liam smiled at the princess, happy that she felt the same of her slave. "If I'm being honest mistress, I was really nervous to meet you." Liam confessed, wanting to be honest. "Why's that Liam?" "Well I was worried in case you wouldn't like me and you would make my master sell me." 

Perrie just smiled at the sweet slave. "Liam, do you honestly think your master would do that to you? He adored you so much, every time I see him, all he talks about is you. And I wouldn't ever take you from Zayn, you're so important to him." Perrie sat back a little and took a sip from her wine. "We're more good friends then lovers Liam. We're getting married so we get out parents off our backs and the only time we will share a bed is to conceive a child, I don't find him attractive at all, you never need to worry about that." 

Liam felt thankful that Perrie would be the future queen, she seemed such a nice and reassuring person and didn't hate Liam to the bones. "I'm glad you're my master's future wife mistress, I wouldn't want anyone else." Perrie smiled at Liam and took his hand. "I promise you Liam, everything will basically be the same, it's just me and Jade will be there." 

Zayn eventually came into the room, he asked Liam to fetch Dutchess Leigh-Anne and her slave Jesy. Liam obeyed and left the room. While Zayn was talking to Liam, Perrie noticed that Jade was looking a little tired. She knew her slave was tired from a long journey and she didn't sleep a lot last night. The princess called the girl over as Jade walked went and sat down close on Perrie's lap.

"Baby girl." Perrie whispered softly. "You look tired." Jade just nodded. "I'm really tired mummy." Jade replied. Liam had left and Zayn watched from the door. Perrie gave Jade a little kiss on her temple and hugged her softly. "It's ok precious, sleep on my lap. I'll be here baby girl." Jade sighed softly, feeling very content on her mistress's lap. "Love you mummy." She murmured as she feel asleep straight away. "Love you too baby." The princess whispered back. 

Zayn walked back to the couch, a little fascinated at how Perrie and Jade were into mummy kink. "Oh, I'm sorry Zayn." Perrie said as she noticed him sitting down. "I hope you don't mind Jade taking a little nap." "No it's alright, I know you've had a long journey today." Perrie just nodded as she looked back down to her slave with love. "I didn't know you and Jade were into mummy kink." Zayn said as Perrie smiled a little. "It's more Jade who likes it, she just gets turned on when we do it. And to be honest, I like it as well." 

Zayn just nodded, he never was the type to judge what other masters or mistresses do with their slaves, as long they were safe and it was consensual. "If I'm honest, me and Liam are into daddy kink at times, he sounds so good when he moans it put loud." Perrie just smirked at Zayn. "I bet you love it." Perrie teased, making Zayn laugh. "So what do you think of Liam?" Zayn asked. "He's such a nice person, you're very lucky to have him." "Thanks Perrie, he was really nervous to meeting you." "Yeah he said, but don't worry, he's perfect for you." 

Zayn noticed Perrie was looking down at the sleeping Jade, looking a little sad. "Is everything alright?" He asked her. She just sighed. "I know we have to marry for a child and I don't mind that. If I had to marry one man in my life, I'm glad it's you. But Zayn, can you promise me one thing?" Zayn nodded. "When we have children, can we let them love who ever they want? I don't care f they are straight, gay or bi, I don't ever want them to marry they didn't love because we made them." Zayn understood what Perrie meant, although she was a lovely girl, Zayn never wanted to marry a woman but he knew he needed a child. But he promised himself that when he was king, he would let his children be whoever they want to be. "Don't worry Perrie, I promise, they can whoever they want." Zayn said as Perrie smiled and thanked him.

The door suddenly opened showing Liam entering with Louis, Niall, Dutchess Leigh-Anne and her space Jesy. "Evening everyone." Louis said out loud, waking Jade up. "Louis." Perrie said sternly at waking her slave. "Sorry." Louis said as he sat down next to Zayn. While the royals all started talking, the four slaves had a little conversation by themselves, having a variety of conversations.

The party went for a few more hours, Zayn and Perrie went around speaking to people as a happy 'couple' for a bit and eventually, the two decided they wanted some alone time with their slaves. Zany and Liam took Perrie and Jade to their bedroom. The two slaves walked behind their owner and talked really quietly. "Did you have a good night?" Liam asked Jade. "Yeah, it was ok but I'm not really a big fan of balls, I'd rather spend the night with my mistress." Liam silently agreed as he knew sometimes balls could be boring and can drag.

The small group eventually got to the princess and her slave's room. "Well I've enjoyed tonight, I hope you did as well." Perrie said softly, giving a small smile to Liam. "Yes we have enjoyed it, we need to spend more time together." Zayn said as Liam nodded in agreement. Perrie gave Zayn a little hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight to you both. We'll both see you in the morning." Perrie gave Liam a kiss on the cheek as well. "Good night mistress." Liam said politely as Zayn said goodnight as well to his 'fiancé'. Perrie and Jade then went into their room and Zayn and Liam went back to their own room.

"Did you enjoy tonight doll?" Zayn asked his slave as he took of his clothes. "Yeah, it was ok. I was just nervous about meeting princess Perrie but she's a very nice woman, and I like Jade as well." Zayn smiled, knowing how nervous Liam was earlier about meeting Perrie and he was glad that they got along. "I know it's early days but we were talking about our living arrangements when we got married." Zayn said going to Liam and giving him a kiss. "What will happen?" Liam asked curiously. "Well she and Jade will have their own suite and we will keep this one. So not a lot will change." Liam smiled and gave his master another kiss. "I'm glad of that master, I think she's perfect for you." Zayn smirked as he started to get turned on. "Now baby, since you've been good all night, why don't I give you a little treat?" Liam smiled back. "Yes please daddy." He whispered, making Zayn remember Perrie and Jade's love of mummy kink. Master and Slave had a great night together, both glad they could be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
